The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to a method for using a frame support to repair a generator frame.
Wind turbines have been receiving increased attention for being environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. With the growing interest in alternative energy sources, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient.
Some known wind turbines include a generator frame including a main frame or a “bedplate” and a generator support frame or a “rear frame” portion that is cantilevered from the bedplate. Known generator frames may be subjected to stresses that cause fatigue cracking and/or failure, particularly at the joint between the bedplate and the rear frame portion. Conventional methods for repairing some known generator frames, including replacing at least a portion of known generator frames, requires using a crane to access the bedplate and/or the rear frame portion.